utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato |previous = Koi Sakura 恋桜 |next = Koi Sakura (off vocal) 恋桜 (off vocal) |current track = Sanctuary}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 一聖川 真斗 Sanctuary |image = |kanji name = Sanctuary |romaji name = Sanctuary |translation = Sanctuary |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. Lyrics English = “How long had it been?” This distance we’ve traveled Looking back A bud to a flower They’re not recollection They’ve become “memories” These gentle memories Are still layers on the keyboard And I… (Could I make your dreams?) Since I first heard your song (Could I make your dreams?) On that unforgettable day, (Could I make your dreams?) Am I able to truly fall in love? These pure feelings within my heart, (Wishing, wishing) I believe in them Into the dazzling sunlight overhead The road of dreams still continues Without forgetting what we felt like at zero, Let’s continue running forward With every instant of every precious moment, And even beyond this sanctuary, I’ll sing this endless musical score Our journey shall never end Though the spring rains seem somewhat painful, The cherry blossoms lining the roadside Are gently soaked The language of flowers suddenly swooped down With a powerful sweetness There in your beautiful spirit And I… (Could I sing your song?) This moving heartbeat (Could I sing your song?) Accompany this melody (Could I sing your song?) Into the blue sky to come, I want to play this resonating sound (Praying, praying) Together with the breeze All your sorrow, tears, and experiences Will guide you towards your smile, So gather them all in your arms and hold them close Before I realize it, in order to protect something with my own hands, The day will come when this changes into tenderness, and In the form of a letter, this song Will arrive tomorrow Into the dazzling sunlight overhead The road of dreams still continues Without forgetting what we felt like at zero, Let’s continue running forward With every instant of every precious moment, And even beyond this sanctuary, I’ll sing this endless musical score Our journey shall never endRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = “itsu kara darou?” aruita michinori furikaeri miru to tsubomi ga hana he to kioku janaku “omoide” ni natta yasashiki MEMORIIZU mata kenban he to kasane ore wa (Could I Make Your Dreams?) hajimete uta ni atta (Could I Make Your Dreams?) ano hi wo wasurezu (Could I Make Your Dreams?) jouzu ni aisete iru ka? junketsu naru omoi wo mune ni (Wishing x2) shinjite kazashita mabayui taiyou no hikari he to yume no RŌDO wa mada tsudzuite ZERO ni naru kimochi wo wasurezu hashiriyukou setsuna no isshun isshun wo taisetsu ni soshite SANKUCHUARI no kanata owarinaki gakufu wo utau tabiji wa hatenai haru no ame wa isasaka setsunaku gairoju no sakura shittori to nurasu hana kotoba ga futto maiorita tsuyoku karen ni utsukushiki kokoro de are ore wa (Could I Sing Your Song?) kono mune wo utsu kodou (Could I Sing Your Song?) MERODI wo soete (Could I Sing Your Song?) soukyuu naru mirai e kaze to tomo ni hibiki kanadete (Praying x2) yukitai kanashiki omoi mo namida mo keiken mo egao he no michishirube dakara sono subete tabanete gutto nigirishimete itsushika sono te wa nani ka wo mamoru tame yasashisa ni kawaru hi ga kuru to tegami no youni kono uta yo ashita ni todoite kazashita mabayui taiyou no hikari he to yume no RŌDO wa mada tsudzuite ZERO ni naru kimochi wo wasurezu hashiriyukou setsuna no isshun isshun wo taisetsu ni soshite SANKUCHUARI no kanata owarinaki gakufu wo utau tabiji wa hatenai |-| Kanji = 「いつからだろう?」歩いた道のり 振り返り見ると 蕾が花へと 記憶じゃなく 「思い出」になった 優しき また鍵盤へと重ね 俺は (Could I make your dreams?) 初めて歌に会った (Could I make your dreams?) あの日を忘れず (Could I make your dreams?) 上手に愛せているか? 純潔なる想いを胸に(Wishing×2) 信じて 翳した目映い太陽の光へと 夢のロードはまだ続いて ZEROになる気持ちを忘れず 走りゆこう 刹那の一瞬一瞬を大切に そして の彼方 終わり無き楽譜を歌う 旅路は果てない 春の雨は か切なく 街路樹の桜 しっとりと濡らす 花言葉がふっと舞い降りた 強く可憐に 美しき であれ 俺は (Could I sing your song?) この胸を打つ鼓動 (Could I sing your song?) メロディを添えて (Could I sing your song?) 蒼穹なる未来へ 風と共に響き奏でて(Praying×2) ゆきたい 哀しき想いも涙も経験も 笑顔への道標だから そのすべて束ねてぐっと握り締めて いつしかその手は何かを守る為 優しさに変わる日が来ると 手紙のようにこの歌よ 明日に届いて 翳した目映い太陽の光へと 夢のロードはまだ続いて ZEROになる気持ちを忘れず 走りゆこう 刹那の一瞬一瞬を大切に そして の彼方 終わり無き楽譜を歌う 旅路は果てない歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Sanctuary |file link = }} |track name = Sanctuary (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Hijirikawa Masato's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)